Hidden
by seriousobsession
Summary: Twilight/Host cross. Blending in has a new meaning for the Cullens. They are desperate to find someone, anyone, who hasn't been "infected". What happens when Carlisle gets a patient that isn't quite right? Is she hiding something? BxE read host first
1. Prologue: A Lost Hope

**AN: Hey! This is my first attempt at writing something in a while. It was one of those thoughts that just floated into my head. I just reread _The Host_ and thought "Why not put both Stephenie Meyer masterpieces together!" It may be good, it may not. I'm only 15 so my experience in writing is practically non-existent. But just give it a try.**** I don't plan on including any characters from _The Host,_ but you never know.**

**This is sort of like an intro/prologue thing. My attempt at what's going on in Edward's head. **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue:  
_A Lost Hope_**

**EPOV**

I moved mechanically through the doors to the cafeteria, placing a small smile on my face. Walking through the lunch line, I glanced over at the table my family was sitting at. All of them had the same lazy smile on their face that I had. _Just an act,_ I thought depressingly. I picked food randomly and passed the woman at the end of the line who noted what I had and nodded at me, smiling all the while. The thoughts in her head were nothing but peaceful contentment. I had to stop myself from sighing out loud. I walked toward my family and sat down in the empty seat next to Alice. No one made any move to acknowledge that I had sat down except to smile that same relaxed smile that everyone in the cafeteria had on their face. I didn't have to be Jasper to know that my family's emotions were far from happy. Their thoughts were depressing enough. We weren't allowed to show it though.

It was important to seem carefree and loose to fit in now. As if nothing was wrong. As if we didn't care what was happening to the humans. Alice's eyes glazed over beside me as she looked into the future, probably out of boredom. I entered her thoughts and saw Carlisle walking slowly through the hospital, exchanging hellos with those he passed. The spark that used to be in his eyes before all of his happened was completely absent. He seemed to be taking this harder than the rest of us. He had to see first hand what was happening. He didn't participate in it of course, preferring to work in the ER section of the hospital, but he had to see it on a regular basis. I pulled out of the vision at the same time as Alice. She looked over at me. _I haven't seen anything helpful in three years, _she thought dejectedly.

Three years. _Has it really been that long? _I asked myself. The takeover seemed to happen so quickly. Starting in one community, spreading to another. Then another. Spreading throughout every town, city, and country. No one even noticed until it was too late. Too late to do anything except hide or run. As far as we know, no one escaped.

We searched for months. Looking for anything that might lead to someone out there that they didn't catch. We found no one. Not one. Single. Person. We contacted every vampire we had ever met, even the Volturi. No one knew anything. They didn't care either way though. The blood wasn't infected or changed when humans were made hosts. "As long as the humans' bodies are the same, what difference does it make to us?" Aro had said. "It isn't like the 'things' can do anything to us."

He was right on one part. Nothing could pierce our skin except our teeth and nails, so we were safe from having one of them inserted in us. We had created scars on the back of our necks so that we could blend in. We were also careful not to let any light be reflected into our eyes. The constant cloud cover of this town now held another purpose.

Unlike Aro, we cared about the humans, Carlisle especially. It may have been the fact that we were more human-like ourselves, because of our diet. Or maybe we just had hearts. Either way it was killing us all inside, even Rosalie, who wasn't as fond of them as the rest of us.

Alice had been looking into the future regularly, for anything that could help. Any sign that might lead us to someone out there who hadn't been captured… She hasn't found any yet.

I came out of my thoughts to find Alice still looking at me, unable smile any more. _Is there any hope left?_ That question had been circling all of our minds frequently in the past few months. I gave her the only answer that I could.

"I don't know."

* * *

**AN: Review please:] Pointers, ideas, and criticisms welcome!**


	2. The First Shock

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update, but I had school and honestly I prefer reading to writing. But because of the reviews I got I decided to try and keep writing:] So, here ya go!**

* * *

**Chapter One:  
_The First Shock_**

**EPOV  
**

"I'm going to go visit Carlisle," I called out from the living room.

"Why?" I heard Alice ask from upstairs. It was only she and I at the house, the others, besides Carlisle, had gone hunting. He had been stuck with the night shift at the hospital. Not that he minded of course seeing as we don't sleep, but it got very boring.

"I figured he could use some company," I answered, shrugging at her as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay. Just don't stay too long. It is a school night and we already stick out enough as it is," she said, turning around to go back upstairs. I nodded at her before she disappeared up the staircase.

I walked over toward the garage, picking up a jacket on my way. I wouldn't be able to feel the cold outside, but it was important to keep up our charade. I couldn't exactly show up in a T-shirt in the middle of December.

The hospital was nearly empty, only a handful of people were in the waiting room. An old couple was sitting near the receptionist's desk. The man looked a bit pale, probably just a cold. Even with their advancements in medicine, the souls could still get sick. Another woman and a small boy were sitting near the old couple. The boy had a small cut on his hand and was poking at it curiously, almost with fascination. The last person was sitting by the window near the door, with their head leaning against the glass. Their hood was up so I couldn't see their face but it appeared that they were asleep.

I searched through the minds of the people in the hospital, looking for Carlisle. I found him in one of the patient rooms, healing a girl with long golden hair that was pulled back into a messy bun. She couldn't have been much older than seventeen, eighteen at the oldest. According to the thoughts in Carlisle's head, she had explained that she had been camping and she had fallen down on her knife. She had a stab wound on her arm that didn't look to deep and was quickly healed by Carlisle. The "medicine" that the souls had brought with them seemed to be the only good thing about the invasion.

Carlisle asked the girl if she was thirsty to which she nodded and smiled sweetly. He left the room to get her a cup of water. I walked through the hallways and caught up with him just as he was coming out of the cafeteria with a full glass. He looked my way as he heard my approach. _Hello Edward._ He gestured for me to walk with him. _What brings you here?_ He questioned me without speaking.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was either this or stay at home and let Alice… well, be Alice."

He laughed quietly as we turned down the hallway leading back to his patient's room. I was about to ask him when he was able to leave, but before I could speak he held up his hand. _Listen,_ he thought. I gave him a confused look but obliged anyway. I noticed a faint rustling noise was coming from the blond-haired girl's room. I turned to Carlisle who was looking through the window on the door. His eyes were wide and he seemed frozen in his spot.

"What is it?" I asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper. He simply pointed at the door, eyes still wide. I focused my attention on the small window on the door and felt my jaw drop.

The girl who had smiled innocently at Carlisle only a few moments ago was now shoving canisters full of the medicine into the backpack that she had carried into the room with her. She was moving hurriedly, obviously afraid of being caught.

Carlisle and I were still standing outside the door, frozen in our spots, trying to figure out what was happening. This girl, who was obviously a soul, confirmed by Carlisle's memory of shining a small light into her eyes, was stealing medicine. _Stealing._ Souls didn't steal. They didn't break any rules or laws as a matter of fact. Even the small ones.

That is why it was impossible for this girl to be taking things out of the cabinets and putting them in her bag. Not consciously aware of what I was doing, I pushed open the door and took a few steps inside.

* * *

**AN: I know. I left you hanging. But it shouldn't take as long this time to update. Reviews??**


	3. Lights

**AN: I know. It's been forever but not as long as last time at least:] Sorry it isn't longer but I wanted to end it there. Sort of. Okay the truth is that is where I stopped writing and had to do homework:/ I would have had it posted earlier but I unfortunately sometimes have the attention span of a goldfish. Thank god it isn't all the time:] I am now officially on fall break, so I have four days of doing absolutely nothing. heck you might even get a new chapter or two. No promises but keep a lookout. Guess that's all for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
_Lights_**

**EPOV  
**

The girl froze, her hand still on one of the containers. I locked eyes with her gray colored ones. She gasped and dropped the canister, which clanged loudly against the floor, echoing around the otherwise silent room. The shock that had covered her face was quickly replaced with fear. She began backing away from Carlisle and I, eyeing the window.

"Wait," I said reaching out to grab her bag. She breathed in sharply and tried yanking it out of my grasp without luck. Her eyes were now darting back and forth between the door and me. I turned toward Carlisle and told him quickly and too quietly for the girl to hear, "Close the door." He seemed to unfreeze from his spot just outside and quickly walked inside the room and shut and locked the door.

Turning back to the girl I noticed that she was quickly becoming more and more frightened by the second. Blocking her only way out seemed to have sent her over her edge. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, as she tugged furiously on her bag, nearly ripping it at the seams. I let it go and she stumbled back a few steps before flattening herself against the far wall, as far away from us as possible. "Please," she managed to choke out.

I looked over to Carlisle for help. I was completely lost on how to handle this unbelievable situation we had stumbled upon. He glanced over at me, giving a tiny shrug of his shoulders before stepping forward. He kept a reasonable distance from the girl in order not to frighten her even more.

"It's alright. We aren't going to hurt you, " he said calmly, trying to ease the tension in the room. The girl's eyes flashed over to him, disbelief being the most prominent emotion in them. Her tears continued to intensify. "Why were you taking the medicine?" Carlisle questioned her, trying to get some sort of response out of her.

Her eyes locked on his for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak when the sound of screeching tires filled the air. I glanced out the window confused. Police lights were flashing, creating red and blue streaks across the window. I could barely make out a smaller looking car rapidly speeding toward the exit of the parking lot. Sirens blared as one of the many police cars followed the speeding car. The other police cars still in the lot pulled around toward the front of the building.

I looked over at Carlisle to see that his expression mirrored my mask of confusion. The police were all but unnecessary in this new world. No rules or laws were broken; therefore, no one was needed to uphold them. Seekers were the only type of law enforcement that had ever been needed, and, as far as we knew, there were only a handful of them left.

The slamming of a door broke my attention away from the window. My head whipped around to see the room empty except for Carlisle and myself. I looked toward the door and saw a flash of blonde hair in the window before the girl disappeared down the hall. Within seconds I was following her with Carlisle right at my heels. We slowed to a walk as we reached the waiting room doors. I carefully opened the door, tying not to make any noise. I walked in soundlessly while Carlisle closed the door behind us. Everyone in the waiting area was looking at the police cars right outside, amazement in their eyes. I heard the small boy from earlier telling his mom how pretty the lights looked. The only person not watching the scene outside was the small blonde girl. She was standing in front of the person who I thought had been asleep earlier.

They glanced outside, and then looked back at each other. "We need to go," the girl said. The other person nodded slightly and gestured to where we were standing. The blonde looked over and her eyes widened a she saw us. The other person, following her gaze, looked at us. I heard a sharp intake of breath before the room was filled with a blinding light.

* * *

**AN: Muahaha. Yes, another cliffie. Very sorry but like I said earlier, there is a big chance that you might get an update within a few days. But again, no promises. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I do read all of them and I like to hear opinions or ideas. So if you have any, just click that green button:]**


End file.
